Y en la calle codo a codo somos mucho mas que dos
by Anairda
Summary: Una historia sobre InoxShika con algo de Temari que busca mostrarnos por que ellos si son una verdadera pareja ¿Será su destino estar juntos? Dejen comentarios TERMINADO
1. Caminando entre nubes

_Bueno, antes que nada Naruto y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y esto es de mi invención ( si por mi fuera hubiera puesto una ninja super poderosa que sea equivalente a Kakashi y además sea su pareja), por otra parte una de las mejores parejas de Naruto es Shikamaru e Ino o y espero que el autor vea eso y en el futuro lo haga evidente y finalmente aclarar que lastimosamente aqui está muy atrasado Naruto y si hay fallas con la cronología o lo que sea me disculpen._

_Este es un capítulo corto para probar el grado de aceptación asi que cualquier crítica (buena o mala) se las agradezco y ahora mi fanfiction que tiene de nombre un pedazo de la poesía de Benedetti :P_

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 1. Caminando entre nubes**

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol se encontraba en su esplendor y varias nubes cruzaban lentamente aquella bóveda celeste, mientras tanto los árboles en la tierra permanecían inmunes al paso de las horas solamente rodeadas del verde de la primavera y la presencia de aquel muchacho pasaba desapercibida, todo era armonía… al menos aparentemente.

Aquel muchacho, con un cuerpo formado, con aros en las orejas y un chaleco verde, de actitud despreocupada evitaba pensar, sin embargo sabía que su nueva condición de chünin eran mayores responsabilidades lo cual era muy complicado y aburrido pero no era lo que más le preocupaba sino aquellas cosas tan complicadas como las mujeres y con su madre le bastaba para que ahora aparezcan más.

Las horas pasaron y anocheció mostrando a las estrellas en su esplendor era hora de volver a casa, a lidiar con su madre y jugar con quien se prestara a ello. No apareció nadie por lo que no había otra más que irse a dormir puesto que si no había quien juegue con el entonces no había razones para complicarse, para su mala suerte no pudo conciliar el sueño asi que se puso a pensar.

Sucedieron muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero si algo de verdad lo había sorprendido es aquella chica de la aldea de la arena, Temari, no era tonta ya que descubrió el secreto de su jutsu, tampoco era fea y mucho menos débil sin duda le había complicado la batalla y demostrado posteriormente su poder en otras batallas. Realmente no comprendía por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

- Es hora de dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, que aburrido… temprano…- y finalmente se durmió

Llegó el nuevo día, al igual que muchos había bastante que hacer y le encargaron una pequeña misión, en su camino se encontró con Naruto, como siempre gritando que sería el próximo Hokage.

- Por lo visto no te enteraste que ya tenemos Hokage ¿verdad Naruto? Y es una mujer- Dijo sin mayor complicación Shikamaru viendo a Naruto

- Shikamaru ¿Ya no usas esas redes de ropa? Qué bien, parecias un poco loco con eso- dijo jovialmente el muchacho de pelo amarillo.

- Tonto…- Fue lo único a lo que atinó a responder y se fue

Seguía caminando y vió a Ino, sola y se alejaba, no se dio cuenta que Shikamaru la había visto, sin embargo él no fue a buscarla y siguió su camino. Pronto se enteró su misión, era en la aldea de la arena, una misión escolta que no era complicada.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con Temari y lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba, en las afueras de dicha aldea un beso fortuito que perturbó su mente y palabras que nunca había pronunciado salieron de su boca, ya no era como antes, a partir de ese momento tenía pareja. Volvió a Konoha, después de tres días, aún perturbado, ya no era un niño y evidentemente esas cosas pasan y como toda actividad humana era natural y no era para preocuparse.

Después de un merecido descanso, se encontró con gran amigo Chöji en el bosque y le comentó lo sucedido, se produjo un silencio que era bastante incómodo y Shikamaru se propuso cortarlo pero su amigo se adelantó.

- Me sorprendes… no pensé en eso… bueno si lo pensé pero no parecía posible, yo creía que, bueno tu sabes, sería diferente…- Salían las palabras de la boca de Chöji mientras comía una gran bolsa de papas fritas.

- Si, yo no veo que es lo que tiene de espectacular, en realidad no creo que sea tan problemático- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo mientras veía el cielo por la ventana.

En ese instante apareció Ino, con su curvilínea figura y ojos azules, los años le habían favorecido y el rubio cabello ya le había crecido después del combate con Sakura, inmediatamente se sentó con ellos.

- Esa frente de marquesina me las va a pagar- dijo con enfado Ino- si yo soy la más bonita de toda esta aldea, no hay quien me gane y soy perfecta.

"Ino nunca va a cambiar, ella y su amor de turno, que complicada" se dijo para si mismo Shikamaru, "que no vea mis papas fritas, cuando se enfada siempre me las quita" pensó Chöji, el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte ondulando el cabello de Ino.

- Ino ¿Sabías que Shikamaru tiene novia?, es esa chica rara de la aldea de la arena- dijo cortantemente el robusto Chöji.

- ¿Es en serio? Guau Shikamaru y yo que pensé que llegarías a la vejez viendo las nubes- respondió Ino con algo de ironía en la voz.

- En realidad eso a ti no te importa…- fueron las palabras de Shikamaru y el enfado era evidente en su voz- yo me voy tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera ella, pero la ironía de Ino no era de alegría o de burla sino de dolor.


	2. La noche, traicionera compañera

_Hola xD gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, agradezco el apoyo que me dieron en este que es mi primer fic. Este capítulo es igual de corto que el anterior pero vale más la calidad que la cantidad ¿verdad? en todo caso espero que lo vean como un prefacio a los momentos complicados que se vienen para nuestros implicados¡ Sigan mandando sus comentarios! _

* * *

**Capitulo 2. La noche, traicionera compañera**

Los días pasaron y pronto fue una semana, un mes y había mucha tranquilidad en Konoha, aquella conversación realizada hace un mes entre el trío de amigos Ino-Shika-Chö resonaban aún en dos cabezas, quienes se encontraban separados en ese momento, exactamente esa noche fría y desolada.

Por una lado se encontraba Ino, agarraba una flor en aquella oscura noche, pensando en su habitación, Sasuke había abandonado la aldea convirtiéndose en un enemigo, aquellas ideas descabelladas de que algún día serían pareja se esfumaron en pocas horas pero aunque ya había superado aquella decepción se sentía extraña porque se sentía enfadada sin embargo no encontraba causa para tal sentimiento.

Había cambiado, tal vez era que el mundo ya no era un paraíso, de hecho todo era distinto, se encontraban en una guerra silenciosa y ella aún no se había convertido en quien soñaba ser, se encontraba débil y sin mas armas que su rubio cabello, por otra parte todos sus compañeros y amigos se encontraban en diferentes caminos, construyendo sus vidas.

Si algo realmente la había sorprendido es que su amigo de toda la vida, Shikamaru, avanzaba a pasos agigantados, ya no era un cobarde, se había convertido en un líder y además tenía pareja, Temari. Eso le había causado muchas confusiones el último mes.

- Vieja- Se dijo a si misma- ella es mayor que él.

Sorprendida por aquella frase se maldijo a si misma cuando empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus azules ojos a borbotones y rodaban velozmente por sus mejillas, ella debía estar contenta, su amigo estaba bien y parecía contento a pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba en todo.

- Ella no es fea- dijo lentamente- además parece inteligente y es bastante fuerte, sin duda si alguna vez he imaginado a Shikamaru con pareja sería con alguien como ella, de carácter decidido y abierta para aceptar a una persona como ese Nara.

De repente un halo de soledad la rodeó causando desesperación en la llorosa rubia, y empezaron a pasar por su mente muchas cuestionantes que la herían directamente en el corazón. Las ideas en su cabeza le decían que su destino era la soledad y que todos los esfuerzos para cumplir su camino ninja eran vanos.

El sol empezaba a salir y lentamente la habitación se llenaba de luz y diluyendo aquellos tristes pensamientos una sonrisa se aproximo al rostro de Ino.

- Al menos hay alguien para quien valgo la pena, o al menos eso parece- se repetía pensando en aquel ANBU desconocido.

Y botando la flor en la basura se dirigió a cumplir con sus deberes.

Por otra parte se repetía lo mismo en otra habitación, un muchacho pensaba en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, el no poder dormir se estaba empezando a convertir en un hábito y el maldecía las complicaciones que le traía no dormitar en el día.

Tenía un asunto pendiente en su cabeza, aún no había podido solucionarlo y estaba relacionado con una conversación hace mucho tiempo, se preguntaba si aquella reacción era normal, enfadarse con su amiga de toda la vida, por unas simples palabras, si ella le había dicho cosas peores y él no había reaccionado así y era porque la conocía y sabía que estaba tramando en realidad, ese momento no había pensado en eso y de todas maneras ¿Por qué lo había afectado tanto?¿Acaso no es normal tener novia¿No es Temari lo que el quiere? En última instancia a ella le interesaban otros y no tenía razones para interferir en ese tipo de asuntos con él.

- Qué complicada- repitió varias veces, algunas en tonos mas fuertes que otros.

Se dio cuenta que en las últimas semanas la había visto poco, alguna vez pasaba por la florería y ella no estaba ahí y las pocas veces que la veía estaban en misiones y no tenían posibilidades hablar como lo hacían antes, como lo hacían siempre y aunque no lo aceptara lo problemático de aquellas conversaciones le daban el toque al día y el se sentía ausente sin discutir con ella ni lamentarse con su buen amigo Chöji.

- Bueno, todo cambió… que aburrido… supongo que estará bien, no tendría por qué no estarlo- dijo mirando el techo de su habitación, mas pausadamente de lo normal.

Y finalmente concilió un poco de sueño y un instante antes de dormir le dijo a la almohada que Temari vendría pronto y que él tendría que hacer todas esas cosas aburridas que los novios hacen.

Un nuevo día había llegado y con él llegaría Temari y Shikamaru se propuso ir a buscarla, temprano en la mañana salió de su casa en dirección a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha. Al llegar a las puertas la encontró, vestida con un bonito traje muy elegante y sensual mostrando correctamente los atributos que tenía que mostrar, sus cuatro coletas y aquel impresionante abanico.

- ¡Hey! Aqui estoy, supongo que estuviste entrenando, de otra manera tendré que salvarte otra vez- dijo Temari con aquel tono seco y directo que la caracterizaba, además se aseguraba de mostrar un buen ángulo de ella.

- Pues...mmm... gusto en verte a tí tambien- masculló el joven Shikamaru con la mirada evitando a la de la muchacha

- Creo que estás un poco alejado- y lentamente se acercó al muchacho para darle un corto pero intenso beso- creo que la misión que me encargaron no será dificil, creo que ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la Hokage, hablando de todo un poco pero Shikamaru sentía raras sensaciones que generaron preocupación en él.


	3. Simple y complicado

_Saludos, aqui viene ya la tercera parte de esta historia, agradecer los comentarios y su apoyo. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior porque ciertamente los anteriores eran muy cortos, donde se veía un prefacio de lo que todos esperamos, creo que si algo no son estos personajes es cursis, a mi parecer esto es lo que podría suceder. Cualquier crítica o sugerenica o lo que sea pues dejen sus comentarios._

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Simple y complicado  
**

El día fue muy corto, Temari había cumplido velozmente con su misión y caminaba hacia el bosque donde se encontraría con Shikamaru, aquel día había más nubes de lo habitual y el sol en poco tiempo se ocultaría para dar paso a una gran luna llena, los árboles eran feroces guardianes de la calma del lugar.

- El cielo azul realmente es… bonito, es un color muy calmo- decía en voz baja el muchacho sin voltear a ver a la muchacha de cuatro coletas que se encontraba a su lado.

- Es cierto, pero creo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo observando el cielo, supongo que es porque yo estoy aquí ¿Verdad? No entrenaste este día- En tono de reproche hablaba con el muchacho- Debes apresurarte y convertirte en jounin.

- Las nubes… el cielo… la calma- y la libertad se dijo para si mismo lo último sin dejar de ver el cielo.

Tan problemática, aunque menos que Ino, pero de todas maneras Ino alguna vez le había dicho lo mismo, ni siquiera su madre lo reprochaba tanto. Lo que estaba sucediendo se le escapaba a su intelecto, no podría ser que sus pensamientos sean erróneos, él no era así.

- Bueno¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- dijo despreocupadamente con la mirada perdida Shikamaru.

- Pensaba que podías acompañarme a mi cuarto y tomar una taza de té conmigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos y deberíamos recuperar ese tiempo- Caminaba en dirección al camino la joven al momento de pronunciar esas palabras lo más dulcemente que pudo.

Shikamaru maldecía en ese momento a todas las mujeres, a su madre, a Temari y a Ino; todo tendría que ser complicado con ellas, no había posibilidad de ser libre en ese momento. Caminaron lentamente por el bosque, por las calles de Konoha llegando finalmente al cuarto de Temari, empezaron a hablar y redescubrió aquel lado tan agradable que los había juntado, aquella sonrisa y aquella madurez, madurez que esperaba que adquiriera Ino algún día.

Las palabras eran las suficientes cuando finalmente la noche se apoderó de la ciudad y una hermosa luna llena se encontraba rodeada de brillantes estrellas, la joven del abanico se empezó a acercar al joven Nara y besó con fuerza los labios del muchacho, este a su vez la había tomado por la cintura y un instinto desconocido se había apoderado de él, lentamente se sintió más ligero.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar en aquel ambiente y se sumergieron en un torrente de pasión al mando de la joven de las cuatro coletas.

La luz del amanecer entraba en el cuarto pero el joven se había adelantado al sol y se encontraba abrazado por Temari, no logró conciliar el sueño y se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos cuando sintió el movimiento del cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba a su lado. En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban vestidos y durante el desayuno se lanzaban miradas cómplices que hacían sonrojar a Shikamaru.

Al paso de las horas las nubes se apoderaron del cielo y Shikamaru se encontraba con Temari, la apasionada noche anterior le había prometido estar con ella todo el día y constantemente le venían a la mente imágenes de lo acontecido, pasaron el tiempo hablando, paseando y también en silencio, no habían jugado Go Hasta ese momento y el esperaba ver si era mejor que Asuma, Chöji o Ino, no se había presentado la oportunidad o no generaron esa oportunidad.

Nuevamente las horas se hicieron campo y al anochecer comenzaba a llover, Shikamaru se despidió de la muchacha de la arena y se dirigió a su casa, sin duda tendría mucho que hacer y mucho que pensar. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre, con aquellas cicatrices y el aura de ser bastante rígido, en la sala que como siempre estaba impecable, no pudo evitar acorralarlo con una serie de preguntas incisivas.

-Ya llegué- lentamente pronuncio esa frase, pero tenía la sensación de mostrarse nervioso

-Hijo, me alegra, ven acompáñame- respondió el padre mientras servía un par de vasos de ron- si ya eres lo bastante mayor para matar, lo eres para beber y no debemos olvidar que tienes quince años.

La lluvia caía a raudales lo cual ponía nervioso a Shikamaru, empezaron a beber y el hijo imitaba el ritmo del padre hasta que soltó sus dudas.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué los humanos somos tan complicados?- la pregunta salió de la boca del muchacho velozmente.

- Creo que te refieres a las mujeres hijo- respondió el padre mientras servía mas ron- y muchos de los problemas que tenemos vienen acompañados de esa palabra, pero también muchas alegrías.

- La vida es complicada y ellas mucho más- en ese instante Shikamaru bebió todo el contenido del vaso recién llenado con algo de amargura.

- No son todas, hay alguna que es la más complicada- repuso el padre tranquilamente.

- Todo es complicado… es aburrido- fueron las palabras del joven- ¿Cómo supiste que mi madre y tu estaban destinados a estar juntos?

- Sus sonrisas, aquellas efímeras sonrisas- contestó sirviendo más del líquido alcohólico en el vaso de su hijo.

- ¿Sólo eso? Te casaste con una mujer tan complicada por algo tan simple… no entiendo- vociferó el joven mirando extrañado a su padre, afuera la lluvia continuaba.

- Estoy seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero, pero no lo quieres entender o algo perturbó el funcionamiento de tu cabeza- fue la igualmente elevada respuesta del padre, posteriormente brindaron y luego de que el líquido elemento pasó por su garganta prosiguió- Si nosotros como humanos tenemos la suerte de encontrar a alguien con esa persona seremos una unidad, de iguales y de contrarios, donde uno se complementará al otro y el crecimiento será de ambos en un movimiento eterno que nunca termina.

- Tú me dices que es cuestión de esencia, conocer la esencia del otro y aquellas cosas momentáneas, fenoménicas, son parte de un proceso que tendrá como resultado lo que esa unidad quiera… qué complicado- farfulló finalmente Shikamaru.

- Las respuestas las conoces… pero quieres oírlas de mí- los ojos del padre se posaron sobre los del hijo, luego volteó para agarrar la botella y volver a llenar los vasos con el ron- Una relación amorosa se construye pasa a paso, caricia por caricia, pelea por pelea, la unidad que te digo es producto de eso, y esa unión física y mental se manifiesta en la plenitud de ambos, si tu hubieras sido mujer no me dirías que las mujeres son complicadas porque serías una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo elegir entonces? Todo lo que me dices es relativo y complicado…complicado- al fin había realizado la pregunta central, mirando el interior del vaso tomo un sorbo y posteriormente posó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos- es un asunto muy complicado

- En tu actitud tan simple… y libre también eres complicado, lastimosamente no puedo darte una respuesta concreta pues tu caso es diferente pero sé que tu cabeza, y tu corazón, hallarán la ruta a seguir- el padre vio la botella que se encontraba vacía- creo que es hora de ir a descansar hijo sino tu madre se enfadará.

Las respuestas de su padre daban vueltas en su cabeza maximizadas por el alcohol bebido, subió a su habitación y una vez en su cama se puso a pensar, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, si realmente eran lo que él pensaba y creía, qué fue ilusión y qué es real, se cuestionaba si estas acciones tendrían el resultado esperado, estaba jugando con varias fichas, estas a su vez lo confundían más. Estaba jugando a todo o nada.

Giró su cabeza a la ventana abierta y aún llovía en la ciudad pero ahora era una lluvia suave casi acariciando la piel del que se interpusiera en su camino, tenía las ideas claras y pensó que era hora de tomar las acciones necesarias ya que ahora se encontraba completamente decidido, aquello tan simple y complicado dentro de él, dentro de ella era lo que había buscado. Una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro del Nara y se durmió viendo la lluvia.

El tímido sol salía del horizonte mostrando un despejado día y no se veía nube alguna en el cielo azul, Shikamaru despertó aún con los resabios de la bebida y recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Temari en una plaza de la ciudad; a la hora esperada encontró a la sensual muchacha en un banco mirando la fuente, se miraron y Temari se levantó de su lugar observando al muchacho.

- Pensé que vendrías ayer en la noche- Temari observaba inquisidoramente a Shikamaru.

- Pues… Temari creo que se acabó- el Nara tenía la vista en la fuente y rápidamente volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a los ojos de la muchacha de la arena.

Shikamaru se puso a hablar con ella camino a las puertas de la aldea, si bien la pasaban bien juntos lo suyo era amistad y no tenía la intención de herirla o de menospreciarla pero el tenía que ser honesto con la que fue su primera pareja.

- Entiendo, estuvo bien mientras duró, niño- fueron las últimas palabras de Temari quien se encontraba en marcha a la aldea de la arena.

El Nara se despidió con un abrazo y luego fue a caminar por la ciudad, tenía el presentimiento que aquella noche todo se complicaría, era hora de afrontarlo, y los nervios comenzaron a invadir la mente de Shikamaru.


	4. Vacío y sin sentido

_Bueno, bueno ya vamso en el cuarto capítulo, debe ser mi pseudoinspiración jaja, en el capítulo anterior vimos "al muchacho" y ahora vemos que pasó en ese tiempo con "la dama" o pensaron que estaría llorando todo el día, en fin sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, si les gusta todo, si creen que debería ser mas largo, mas diálogos no sé._

_El próximo capítulo creo que será el último, aún no estoy segura porque no lo he escrito pero creo que lo tendrán muy pronto, sin más que decir... aqui tienen el cuarto capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Vacío y sin sentido**

Ino se encontraba preparando unos arreglos florales, el desgano y esa actitud mecánica en ella inundaba el ambiente, en ese momento solamente deseaba dormir un poco, toda la mañana estuvo entrenando y luego no había probado bocado alguno sin contar que no había dormido nada. En la mañana alguien le dijo que llegaría Temari a la aldea y evidentemente eso no era casualidad.

El desgano de encontrarse con la "flamante parejita" la había forzado a leer todo ese día, a pesar de que podría considerarse algo aburrido ella lo disfrutó, aquellos libros la habían distraído temporalmente de los fantasmas en su cabeza, en esos momentos no tenía noción de tiempo o de espacio y menos de personas.

El día fue efímero y antes de lo pensado se encontraba ya en su habitación dispuesta a dormir, sus ojos estaban agotados y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de caer rendida a sus sueños, amparada por la luna llena y sus estrellas consortes.

A la mañana siguiente tenía varios deberes en la florería de su familia, actividad que la tuvo ocupada toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Estaba terminando el arreglo sobre una mesa cuando apareció algo muy similar a una sombra.

- ¿Crees que esto es "bonito"?- Fueron las palabras de aquel enigmático ser, era alto de cabello y ojos oscuros con una bonita piel tersa, miraba a la muchacha señalando con su mano izquierda el dibujo que agarraba con la mano derecha.

- Sai, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí- dijo Ino alzando la mirada para ver el dibujo.

- Gracias, ahora soy educado y "amigable"- dijo indiferente el enigmático muchacho

- Tu dibujo está muy bonito, captaste bien a las flores- respondió la rubia muchacha a la vez que pensaba que ciertamente el muchacho aún no entendía que la respuesta suya era de indiferencia en ese momento.

Posteriormente Sai sacaba un libro y se lo mostraba a la rubia, era un libro sobre flores y la composición de estas "no existe nada que no pueda ser conocido, todo tiene su medida y presición" añadía el joven al ver a Ino hojear el libro con entusiasmo; un cuarto de hora había pasado y la muchacha levantó la cabeza y empezó a observar al muchacho, el silencio era sepulcral en el lugar.

- ¿No quieres salir a cenar conmigo Sai?- preguntó la muchacha viendo a Sai, sin duda era alguien bastante atractivo, tanto como enigmático, después de todo era un ANBU y salir con él podría ayudarle a aclarar la mente y mejorar su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Cuál es el sentido de "salir a cenar"… Ino?- inquirió pronunciando difícilmente el nombre de aquella muchacha.

- Las personas comunes y normales salen a cenar Sai, es un acto básico para las personas el relacionarse con otras, el mundo es así ¿no? Los enemigos se relacionan entre ellos y nosotros también, salir a cenar es bueno porque además puedes degustar una deliciosa comida – la alegría se notaba en el rostro y particularmente en los ojos azules de Ino, era bueno saber que podría enseñarle algo a él.

- ¿Es para ahorrar tiempo? Por qué no hablar y luego cenar- señaló el joven ANBU

- A que hora vendrás a recogerme…- pronunció con enfado la pelirubia- te espero a las siete de la noche aquí.

El ANBU se retiró y ella terminó el arreglo floral, no estaba dispuesta a volver a perder a alguien por no hacer correctamente las cosas, mínimamente la cena la ayudaría a aminorar su dolor. Pasaron un par de horas e Ino se había arreglado bastante, decidió ponerse un vaporoso vestido verde esmeralda nuevo que mostraba gran parte de su espalda, el pelo recogido en media cola y pendientes largos que combinaban perfectamente con las sandalias, faltando poco para las siete bajó a la florería donde se vería con Sai. De repente empezó a llover, las gotas de agua se hacían más grandes con el paso de los minutos.

Ni bien el reloj marco las siete de la noche apareció Sai, vestido completamente de negro y dirigió su vista a la muchacha, quien estaba bella y parecía frágil como alguna de aquellas flores, sin esperar más se dirigieron a un elegante restaurante a cenar.

- Este lugar es muy bonito, me imagino que ya lo conocías- empezó la conversación Ino observando el lugar al mismo tiempo.

- Observé que este lugar es muy concurrido por hombres y mujeres para relacionarse cenando, yo no ceno en lugares como este- respondió Sai.

- Olvidaba que estabas en el ANBU, supongo que no tienes tiempo para muchas cosas…- tímidamente decía la rubia esas palabras.

- No es conveniente hacer estas cosas, el enemigo puede localizarnos fácilmente, tú y yo como ninjas tenemos deberes que superan a nuestra individualidad, no traes armas, en caso de ser yo un enemigo ya te hubiera eliminado pero también torturado- argumentó secamente Sai.

Ino quedó sorprendida ya que para ser la primera cita que tenía no era un buen inicio ni para tener otras, ordenaron algo para comer e Ino decidió continuar la conversación.

- Para empezar la mayor parte de mis jutsus no necesitan cosas fuera de mí, no necesito dichas armas, además creo que estás equivocado no puedes olvidarte de ti como persona pero tampoco puedes olvidar a los otros, no creo que estén separados- y clavó sus ojos sobre el muchacho.

- El mundo no es complicado, tenemos deberes que cumplir y eso es lo único que debería importar- el ANBU comía en ese momento.

- Creo que nunca tuviste alguien que te importe- afirmó con tristeza la joven.

- No recuerdo nada, no sé de qué hablas.

La cena terminó y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Ino, llegaron rápidamente y estando ya en la puerta ella se sentía algo confundida, no por la refrescante lluvia, no porque Sai la hubiera cautivado, no por que le daba pena, sino que tenía varias cosas que pensar pero decidió darle un regalo y una lección a ese joven tan enigmático, lo miró a los ojos y estos se encontraban vacíos, no había emoción alguna, quieto como si estuviera muerto, ella se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con suavidad, y empezó a acercarse, Sai no se movía, finalmente ella le dio un beso en la boca, tenue y corto.

- Eso Sai es un beso, estoy segura que lo leíste en alguno de tus libros- la muchacha ya estaba completamente separada de Sai- pero a diferencia de este que fue vacío y sin sentido, por parte tuya y mía, llegará el día que una mujer te dará uno igual y te darás cuenta que tú ya no eres sólo tú y esos sentimientos que hoy no tienes saldrán, quieras o no, sé que ese día llegará. No soy yo sin duda pero puedes considerarme tu amiga.

- Adiós- fue lo único que dijo Sai y desapareció en medio de la noche.

Aquella cena solamente le confirmó que ella ya no podía pensar en nadie más que en Shikamaru, era aquel que realmente la comprendía, la cena con Sai le mostró que el mundo realmente es complicado, que ella era complicada, que Shikamaru era complicado, todo lo que hacian hasta el mínimo movimiento estaba en el marco de la perfección, reír, llorar, amar, respirar, mirar, oir, sentir, hablar era complicado ya que era una serie de signos que dentro de su perfección recién significaban algo, las palabras podían salvar como matar personas si no eran dichas en su momento, los sentimientos eran complicados, de la ilusión al desengaño, del amor al odio, de la amistad al amor, de la vida a la muerte, pensar era complicado, tantas cosas en la mente, tan poco para entender todo un mundo afuera. Ahora entendía por qué Shikamaru se quedaba tanto tiempo observando el cielo, a las nubes, que a pesar de ser tan complicadas eran libres y no se sentían limitadas por pensamientos.

Se encontraba muy cansada y el sueño ganó esa batalla.

Llegó un nuevo día y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, se despertó tranquila y con la mirada hacia la ventana que mostraba el esplendor del cielo, vino a su mente Shikamaru pero también Temari. La muchacha de la arena no lo conocía, no como ella, no comprendía esos caprichos mentales, que nunca salían de no ser necesarios, no comprendía el amor del Nara por los juegos de mesa, tampoco comprendía el placer que sentía el muchacho al saber que no podía ser derrotado. Simplemente sólo vio una parte de él.

El día se presentaba rutinario, pero la noche aguardaba sorpresas para esta joven rubia.


	5. Táctica y estrategia

_Bueno, bueno, aquí tienen la quinta y última parte de mi fanfiction, espero que les guste y por favor háganmelo saber porque eventualmente puedo mejorar (en próximas historias), si no les gusta igual escriban y digan qué no les gusta al final nadie los va a matar jaja._

_Este capítulo no es muy largo pero tengo que admitir que la inspiración me abandonó estos días, les recomiendo leer dos poemas de Mario Benedetti al terminar este fic, uno es "táctica y estrategia" y "te quiero", si me permiten otro que le puede venir al caso es "ustedes y nosotros". De esta manera entenderán completamente la lógica de este fic... ahora sin alargar demasiado el final de este cuento. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Táctica y estrategia**

La noche llegó, una capa de densas nubes cubrían el cielo dejando a la ciudad en una extraño claroscuro que acongojaba el corazón de un joven que caminaba lentamente por la ciudad, las calles se encontraban desiertas y los pasos que emitía Shikamaru resonaban con el eco que seguía el ritmo de su palpitar, se dirigía a la casa de Ino, la noche se encontraba ya bastante avanzada y era evidente que todos se encontraban ya en sus hogares descansando del día.

En poco tiempo lo que tenía pensado que sucedería podría ocurrir o no, se vería ahí si aquellas tácticas habían sido útiles y si su estrategia lo ayudaría a conseguir aquel objetivo tan complicado, tan poco predecible; cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor de una negativa y en poco tiempo se encontró en la entrada de la casa de la muchacha. La ventana del cuarto de Ino se encontraba en el segundo piso y estaba abierta, como usualmente hacía, él lo sabía pues hace mucho tiempo que la conocía bastante bien, cerrando los puños para afirmar su decisión dio un salto y se posó en el borde de la ventana.

La rubia dormía plácidamente en su cama, su largo cabello abrigaba su espalda y sus manos se cruzaban delante de su pecho queriendo proteger aquel cuerpo de lo malo de este mundo, su respiración pausada denotaba la suavidad de aquellas sábanas que no lograban cubrir su rostro, sus ojos cerrados invitaban a acompañarlos en el sueño, su tersa y blanca piel emitía paz y sus labios invitaban a unirse en un beso. El joven Nara se encontraba hipnotizado ante tal espectáculo de perfección, pensaba que el mínimo movimiento podría destruir ese instante tan puro, pero antes de poder reaccionar vio como aquellos ojos azules se abrían quedando él paralizado en ese momento.

Ino había despertado y no fue poca su sorpresa al ver al Nara posado en su ventana, lentamente se sentó y comprendió que eso no era un sueño sino la realidad.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo con tu noviecita- fueron las cortantes palabras de la muchacha.

- Tenemos que hablar, vine a esta hora para que no fuera tan complicado, para que no existan interrupciones- dijo Shikamaru con bastante seriedad.

- No sé de qué tendríamos que hablar… no hay nada de que hablar- respondió la rubia sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían- creo que las cosas están bastante claras.

- Ino… tenemos que hablar sobre… nosotros, sobre ti, sobre mí- al pronunciar estas palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta, el silencio los rodeaba pero el muchacho continuó- sobre lo que pasó, Temari y… todo lo complicado.

- Últimamente veo las cosas con claridad Shikamaru- afirmó la rubia, demostrando decisión y fortaleza- no necesitas explicármelo.

- Ino…- atinó a decir el joven con mucha mayor seriedad, bajando la cabeza- explícamelo tú a mi.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida ¿acaso Shikamaru no lo comprendía? O ¿Qué estaba tramando? Tal vez esperaba una conversación como las que tenían siempre, sincera y sin tapujos, era necesario que ella le dijera la verdad, lo que había pasado ese último mes con ella, lo que sentía y pensaba. Él era como su conciencia. Ino agachó la cabeza momentáneamente pero luego encaró los ojos del joven que se encontraba delante de ella.

- Soy una persona bonita, fiel a quienes son mis amigos y muy irónica debo reconocer, siempre he luchado por lo que parece justo para mí, soy una mujer terca- dijo Ino con normalidad levantándose de su cama para apoyarse en una de las paredes mientras el Nara giraba para poder verse directamente, la camisola que llevaba era bastante sencilla pero no ocultaba su silueta, cruzó los brazos y continuó hablando- pero debo reconocer que he sido muy estúpida también.

La última frase hizo palpitar rápidamente el corazón de Shikamaru, no creía posible que ella estuviese hablando así, le empezaron a temblar las manos y tuvo que entrar completamente en la habitación de Ino para no caer, se preparaba para hablar pero la pelirubia continuó.

- No voy a permitir que vuelva a perder… a personas que son importantes para mí, no voy a interponerme en la felicidad de los que se la merecen- levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro, las bajó lentamente y empezó a observarlas- si no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes, no es culpa de… nadie, es culpa mía y de lo que soy… de lo que fui y de lo que no pude hacer.

El muchacho estaba consternado, no podía disimular más los nervios que tenía y el temblor que se sentía tan frío en su cuerpo, observó sus manos que se encontraban heladas en esos momentos y en ese instante volvió a fijar la vista en Ino, se maldecía por generar dolor en ella, por hacerla cuestionar lo que era.

- Ino… yo necesito saber… - la voz del muchacho se quebró, tenía las lágrimas contenidas, agarró su cabeza con ambas manos- todo este asunto es complicado.

Shikamaru decía mucho con pocas palabras, Ino lo sabía, él necesitaba saber sin rodeos lo que sentía ella y aclarar ese asunto tan complicado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, "complicado" pensaba la muchacha y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro.

- Shikamaru, tú siempre cuidaste de mí, sabias exactamente lo que me sucedía, siempre mostraste con tus actos que te importaba, me protegiste y me aceptaste tal como soy, velaste por mi aún cuando otros tenían mi mente y corazón en ellos, siempre hablaste conmigo y siempre pude confiar en ti, me escuchaste aún cuando nadie quería hacerlo- Ino no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, estaba siendo completamente sincera, con él y consigo misma; le temblaban las manos y la boca- tú estabas junto a mi a pesar de todo.

El joven tenía bloqueada la mente, el corazón parecía explotar en su pecho, mirando a la joven pronunciar esas palabras tuvo como efecto algunas lágrimas por parte del muchacho, tenía deseos incontrolables de abrazarla y nunca dejarla partir.

- Shikamaru yo te necesito- fue lo último que pronunció la rubia antes de caer sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo, con las temblorosas manos apoyadas al suelo, derramando un mar de lágrimas interminables, sin poder disimular su respiración entrecortada y el largo y brillante cabello cubriendo su rostro como queriendo formar una barrera mágica; se encontraba débil, fue sincera con él. Lo había comprendido tarde, muy tarde, que era Shikamaru a quien estaba esperando toda su vida, él era quien realmente la conocía y era quien la complementaba a pesar de toda diferencia, ella lo quería pero estaba con Temari y no podía remendar su error.

El joven Nara no pudo evitar tener la misma reacción, había caído sentado, temblando, aunque era ya un hombre formado, con su cuerpo ejercitado, el pelo sujetado en una coleta, aros en las orejas y facciones bien definidas se encontraba llorando como Ino, las palabras que siempre quiso oír rebotaban en el cuarto, pensó en todo lo que había hecho por ella, en cuanto la quería, que esa indiferencia por ella en particular era por lo mucho que le importaba, en cuanto esperaba una respuesta de su parte y que en el último tiempo Temari no fue mas que algo momentáneo que en última instancia había ayudado a aclarar más los sentimientos de Ino. Se levantó y observaba a la muchacha que seguía llorando.

- Ino, terminé mi relación con Temari- dijo calmadamente Shikamaru- ella no es una mala persona pero no es quien me importa en realidad… siempre estuviste tú, conmigo, creo que siempre supe que nosotros debíamos estar juntos, que existe algo más que amistad, todo este tiempo yo… hice todo por que tú lo vieras también… sabía que esto debía suceder… yo me las jugué a todo o nada… yo te necesito y te quiero.

El lúgubre silencio se apoderó del lugar, parecía que el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron, la joven dejó de llorar, levantó la cabeza y miró al muchacho por un largo tiempo, esos expresivos ojos azules embelezaban a los marrones y sensuales ojos de Shikamaru, pero este no podía evitar sentir miedo ante las próximas palabras de Ino.

- Entonces… nosotros…- finalmente una sonrisa que alegraba el ambiente por el jovial tono de voz de la rubia.

- Tú y yo somos una unidad… de opuestos y complementarios- dijo perezosamente Shikamaru acercándose a Ino y ayudándola a pararse para finalmente encontrarse frente a frente sintiendo uno la respiración del otro en completa armonía.

Pronto las miradas decían más que todas las palabras existentes y las manos de ambos no tardaron en entrelazarse, pronto se encontraron abrazados y con sus cuerpos encajados perfectamente, se encontraban en un instante eterno, y cuando ambos se vieron a la cara sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso que jugaba con las caricias que se daban entre ambos.

Extrañas sensaciones de felicidad absoluta los invadieron acelerando un sentimiento de éxtasis ya que ambos con sus diferencias enseñaban al otro generando aquel sentimiento de ser uno que a partir de ese momento sería imperecedero.

La noche aún era joven y uno y otro no podían evitar juntar sus labios en ardientes besos, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, las manos de ambos recorrían el rostro perfecto del otro.

Shikamaru sentía las caricias de las suaves manos de Ino sobre su ropa, recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones, él a su vez no podía evitar sentir esa piel tan delicada en sus manos. Su perfecto cuello pronto llamó su atención y empezó a recorrerlo con su boca, beso a beso cubría la bella piel de Ino, sentía cómo ella lo abrazaba más fuerte acariciando su cabello castaño y luego le quitó aquel chaleco verde y toda la ropa que cubría su torso, él no se había quedado atrás y pronto quitó a la joven la camisola que tenia puesta evidenciando su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo.

Ino había empezado a acariciar el torso del muchacho, lo empujó sobre la cama deshecha y empezó a mimar aquel trabajado cuerpo, algunos besos eran mas leves que otros, el Nara se sentía cada vez mas estimulado ante ese juego que lo enloquecía, Ino tenía el control en ese momento y con una pervertida mirada le quitó el pantalón posteriormente se sentó sobre el muchacho para luego agacharse lentamente y juntar los labios en un entusiasta beso; Shikamaru abrazó fuertemente a la rubia mientras veía caer tan sensualmente su pelo sobre el y no demoró mucho en arrebatarle aquella prenda que se sostenía tan suavemente de las caderas de la muchacha. Se encontraban en medio de un torbellino de caricias extasiados con el olor del otro, con los sonidos que emitían, con el calor que desprendían.

Finalmente se convirtieron en uno, Shikamaru sentía las uñas de Ino clavadas en su espalda acentuando la pasión.

Amanecía, y en aquel pequeño cuarto se encontraban dos cuerpos entrelazados en una grata desnudez, Shikamaru veía a la joven dormir tan cómodamente sobre él, la acariciaba disfrutando de la resplandeciente y blanca piel de Ino, pronto se dio cuenta que era hora de irse pues los padres de la rubia podían entrar en cualquier instante, la despertó con un tierno beso en la frente, Ino abrió los ojos y le respondió con un beso pausado en la boca, él salía por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Horas más tarde se reencontraron, tenían deberes que cumplir, caminaban lado a lado, rozando levemente sus manos, lanzándose miradas cómplices, ella hablaba del bonito día que hacía, él la escuchaba mirando el cielo en algunos momentos, jugaban todo el tiempo pues era un lazo secreto que sólo los dos sabían y comprendían.

- Veo que hoy tendremos un radiante sol Shikamaru- hablaba la muchacha sonriendo al joven Nara.

- Es un bonito día para ver las nubes- respondió el muchacho.

Las personas que pasaban se quedaban exentas del sentimiento que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes, el mundo se encontraba como ayer.

- Oye Shikamaru- hablaba la rubia ante la cara de desgano del muchacho- esto que pasa entre nosotros, entre tu y yo, es diferente ¿no?

- Si Ino, no sé por qué lo preguntas- ahora la joven lo miraba con interés pues repentinamente una amplia sonrisa estaba en el rostro del chico - lo que sucede es que en la calle codo a codo somos mucho mas que dos.

Continuaron caminando en aquella secreta complicidad que sin duda era muy complicada para ser explicada.


End file.
